Roulette
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki kegelapan, bahkan Otoya yang bak cahaya matahari. Dia menguncinya dan melupakannya. Hingga sebuah pernyataan dari seorang ketua tim lawan membawa ingatan itu ke permukaan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat teman terbaiknya, yang selalu menolongnya dalam masalah, ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama? contain A/B/O theme


**Umm...untuk pertama-tama, buat yang kaget nama CursedCrystal nongol lagi di notif email kalian dengan harapan nanairo komorebi update, maafkan saia! itu fic terpaksa hiatus gegara saia ilangin draft sampe ed yg dah capek2 ditulis dan well...mood langsung anjlok. bayangin nulis draft panjang tapi ujung2nya ilang. Berita baiknya, beberapa bulan lalu draftnya ketemu tapi setelah dibaca ulang, diputuskan itu fic mau di re-work, dan karena saia super moody, bukannya re-work nanairo, malah sibuk nulis berbagai fandom, kagak di publish lagi _ sorry**

**Untuk fic ini sendiri, mengandung unsur A/B/O (okay, I know what you think, missing for years and suddenly come back with ABO verse)**

**Fic ini juga ada di wattpad dan versi bahasa Inggris di AO3**

****Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-Sama © Broccoli****

* * *

Proyek gabungan antara Raging Production dan Saotome Production. Ittoki Otoya dan Otori Eiichi. Berapa kali pun dia melihat kertas pembagian pasangan di tangannya, Otoya selalu menghela nafas. Proyek ini memang penting bagi STARISH, pembuktian bahwa mereka mampu bersaing dengan HEAVENS di konser perebutan artis pembuka SSS, tapi tetap saja….dia merasa ragu bisa bekerja sama dengan anggota HEAVENS yang sejak pertemuan pertama penuh arogansi, bahkan sempat menganggap STARISH tidak setara. Apalagi dia dipasangkan dengan ketua tim.

"Otoya. Otoya."

Otoya tersentak kaget, nyaris terlonjak dari kasurnya. "Tokiya." Dia melepas _headphone_ yang dikenakan. "Ada apa?"

"Ada kiriman untukmu."

Dia mengambil bungkusan cokelat sederhana di tangan Tokiya. Aneh. Biasanya kiriman penggemar selalu diarahkan ke kantor Saotome Production bukan ke asrama mereka, yang lokasinya juga sengaja tidak disebar publik demi privasi. Tulisan tangan sederhana di pengirim menjelaskan kenapa ada paket langsung ke tempat ini. Otori Eiichi.

Untuk kemudahan proyek gabungan, asrama kedua grup memang saling diberitahu, tapi tetap saja aneh. Giliran debut duet mereka masih belum ditentukan, baru tiga hari lalu duet pertama, Tokiya dan Eiji, diumumkan. Nanami belum menyelesaikan partitur lagu.

Paling tidak dia yakin satu hal, Eiichi tidak akan mengirim barang berbahaya. Dengan pemikiran itu dia membuka hadiahnya. _Pouch _hitam yang cukup berat untuk ukurannya, tanpa harus membuka risleting dia bisa menebak apa isinya. Dia sudah menginginkan benda ini dari beberapa waktu tapi tak sempat membeli dan dia meragukan kualitas yang dipilih toko _online_ untuk barang ini. Satu set peralatan untuk perawatan gitar terbaru. Senyum cerah lebar menghias bibirnya. Saat memeriksa isi peralatan, Otoya mendapati satu kartu terselip yang bukan bagian dari set, alamat surel dan nomor telepon pribadi yang dia yakin milik pengirim.

Tak Otoya sadari, Tokiya memberi tatapan tajam pada hadiah yang masih dikaguminya.

* * *

Lagu duet pertama antara STARISH dan HEAVENS berakhir sukses. Mighty Aura menempati urutan atas tangga lagu, hasil yang sesuai harapan. Tokiya pun bisa sedikit memahami apa yang dirasakan bocah jenius HEAVENS dan melihat sekilas kondisi dalam grup itu. Dia tak akan meninggalkan STARISH, bernyanyi bersama teman-temannya jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada tawaran Raging Otori, tapi dia perlu mendorong STARISH untuk lebih, mereka yang sekarang belum bisa melewati HEAVENS. Belum lagi satu kondisi di dalam HEAVENS yang tak disukainya. Eiji yang tak sadar sudah kelepasan bicara saat dia menjawab telepon Cecil seusai rekaman.

"Ichinose-san, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Tentang?" Balas Tokiya.

"Tentang Aijima-san dan Ittoki-san." Sikap Eiji menjadi kembali gugup.

Ada dua hal yang terlintas di kepala Tokiya saat melihat orang segugup ini dan dua nama rekannya disebut. Satu menjadi rumor yang Shining Saotome beri perintah keras tak boleh ada klarifikasi, satu sudah menjadi informasi publik. Sekarang yang mana akan Eiji tanyakan.

"Apa mereka….tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Eiji lirih.

Ah, yang terakhir. Pertanyaan yang secara tak langsung menegaskan kecurigaaan Tokiya tentang personil HEAVENS.

"Maaf. Aku hanya penasaran. Ayah pernah bilang…."

"_Idol _Omega hanya merepotkan apalagi di dalam grup karena tiap bulan selalu mengalami Masa." Potong Tokiya. Meski bukan pertama kali menjawab, tetap saja dia merasa tersinggung. Kenapa masih saja ada orang berpikiran Omega tak pantas mendapat lebih. Tak jarang ada agensi yang masih menolak Omega bergabung. Untuk hal ini dia bersyukur Shining Saotome, terlepas sikap eksentriknya, tidak membedakan. "Itu yang mau kau tanyakan kan."

Eiji mengangguk takut, semakin ciut.

"Mereka selalu meminum penahan hormon teratur dan kalau memang waktunya harus berhenti, mereka berada di tempat khusus."

Omega memang tidak bisa terus meminum penahan hormon sepanjang waktu. Paling tidak satu tahun sekali mereka harus berhenti minum obat untuk satu periode, melepaskan hormon mereka yang tertahan. Selama itu Omega perlu perhatian khusus dan ada satu syarat mutlak, tak boleh ada Alpha, hanya sesama Omega dan Beta yang boleh didekatnya. Selama satu minggu mereka tak bisa keluar kamar yang didesain khusus menahan aroma Omega selama Masa.

Sejak masa sekolah dia sudah mengerti kondisi Otoya, tak akan mengatakan apa pun saat temannya harus menghilang selama satu minggu. Anggota STARISH yang lain pun juga tak mempermasalahkan, mereka menerima Otoya tanpa melihat _gender_ keduanya. Sewaktu Cecil bergabung, perlakuan sama juga diberikan pada anggota termuda mereka. Teguran yang diberikan untuk Cecil tak pernah menyinggung _gender_ kedua, tapi untuk pribadi Cecil sendiri. Terlahir sebagai Omega bukan alasan untuk mengikat kemajuan karir Otoya dan Cecil. Tak pernah menganggap mereka penghambat tim. Justru tanpa dua pemuda itu, warna dari STARISH tak akan seterang sekarang.

"Omega atau tidak, presiden kami hanya melihat sejauh mana mereka berkembang. Saotome-_shachou_ dulu nyaris mengeluarkanku." Dia ingat sebelum debut awal STARISH, di saat masih harus membagi antara HAYATO dan Ichinose Tokiya, Saotome tak pandang bulu atas kemundurannya meski dia Alpha. Momen itu tak pernah dia lupa, saat dia merasa terlalu puas dengan yang sudah diraih dan berpikir sudah cukup, dia akan mengingat saat itu, bunyi bel yang menyadarkannya dia bisa lebih.

Eiji tersenyum dengan jawabannya. "Apa Ichinose-san akan keberatan kalau aku meminta tolong mempromosikan kenalanku nanti?"

'Apa dia keberatan menolong Omega yang ditolak agensi hanya karena _gender_ keduanya'. Dia bisa mendengar pertanyaan asli dibalik yang diucapkan Eiji. "Selama mereka memang layak, aku bisa memberikan demo mereka pada presiden atau memasukkan mereka ke Akademi Saotome." Dan dia memang menepati ucapannya, saat ini ada beberapa Omega yang masuk Akademi Saotome karena promosinya. Bakat yang nyaris terbuang karena sekolah lain menolak.

"Terima kasih banyak." Eiji mengangguk sebelum merapikan tasnya, kembali ke kesibukan di HEAVENS.

Eiji mungkin tidak sadar dari yang sudah dia tanyakan dia sudah membuka satu sisi gelap Raging Production. Agensi itu tidak menerima Omega. Pemuda itu pernah mengatakan dia sama seperti Nagi dan Shion. Tokiya tahu Eiji seorang Beta, yang berarti dua personil itu juga Beta sedangkan empat lainnya Alpha, termasuk kakak dari partner duetnya dan ketua HEAVENS, orang yang tanpa segan mengirim hadiah pada Otoya.

Walau Raging Production menolak Omega sebagai _idol _di dalam agensi, Tokiya ragu aturan itu sampai pada pemilihan partner. Satu kamar sejak sekolah membuatnya tahu Otoya terlalu menyukai lagu, sangat suka, sampai tak sadar dengan rasa suka yang lain. Entah berapa banyak Alpha yang tak sadar ditolak pemuda berambut merah itu saat mereka masih di akademi dan terus bertambah saat STARISH memulai debut. Dia berharap Eiichi juga akan mengalami hal sama, tapi firasatnya mengatakan hal lain. Kecuali dia melakukan sesuatu, kepolosan Otoya tak akan menolong kali ini. Kepolosan yang dengan egoisnya dia harap tak akan pernah hilang. tanpa itu Otoya akan mengenal perasaan suka, tanpa itu…..Otoya tak lagi bisa dia genggam dalam bayangan.

* * *

Lagu yang mampu menggetarkan jiwa. Permintaan Eiichi untuk lagu duet mereka. Dia memang penasaran dengan lagu yang dihasilkan tapi di saat sama dia cemas. Eiichi menginginkan lagu yang jauh berbeda dari yang biasa dia nyanyikan. Memberikan lirik dalam partitur akan menjadi tantangan besar. Belum lagi sikap Eiichi yang kadang membuatnya tak habis pikir. Sejak saling bertukar surel dari hadiah pertama, dia sempat kaget saat tahu Eiichi tak searogan impresi pertama, ketua HEAVENS itu jelas menantikan debut duet mereka, dan bisa dikatakan bersahabat dengannya. Berbagai hadiah dikirimkan Eiichi dengan alasan tak ingin dia kikuk saat bertemu untuk duet. Dengan bayaran seorang _idol_ memang tak tergolong mewah, tapi hadiah Eiichi bukan hadiah yang lazim diberikan untuk kenalan. Otoya sudah mengatakan keberatan tapi Eiichi terus memaksa sampai dia hanya bisa pasrah menerima.

"Apa kau ada jadwal lain setelah ini?" Tanya Eiichi setelah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Otoya mengangguk. "Jam lima nanti ada rekaman _variety show_."

"Acara sulap itu?"

"Eh? Iya." Kembali Otoya dibuat bertanya kenapa Eiichi bisa tahu _variety show_ mana yang tengah dia bintangi. Kesibukan _idol_ sering membuat tak sempat menonton tv dan hanya tahu acara yang mereka bintangi, apalagi _variety show_ yang disebut Eiichi bukan termasuk _prime time_. Yah, mungkin ketua HEAVENS itu pernah melihat satu episode di waktu senggang antar jadwal.

"Biar kuantar. Aku ada perlu searah ke sana."

"Eiichi terlalu banyak memberiku hal, aku tidak mau dianggap memanfaatkan." Ucap Otoya dengan tersenyum gugup.

"Aku tidak akan berpikir begitu. Bagaimana? Kubelikan kopi juga, ada kedai kopi enak sejalan."

Dan pada akhirnya Otoya mendapati dirinya duduk di kursi penumpang depan, Eiichi menyetir disebelahnya. Saat mengatakan 'diantar' Otoya berpikir akan menggunakan limo yang disediakan Raging Otori untuk _idol_nya (atau lebih tepat untuk putranya) yang pernah dilihat sekilas, bukan dengan mobil pribadi Eiichi sendiri. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dia sudah menyetujui ajakan, dan separuh perjalanan dihabiskan diam, kikuk tidak tahu harus membuat percakapan apa, Tokiya pasti akan mengatakan badai datang besok kalau melihat diamnya.

"Otoya."

"Eh?!" Seru Otoya, sadar dari lamunannya. "Maaf, tadi bicara apa?"

"Aku bilang kita sudah sampai."

Otoya menatap kedai kopi kecil berkelas yang dari luar saja dia sudah menebak harga empat cangkirnya bisa mengalahkan harga satu keping CD. Lagi, untuk _idol_ seperti mereka bukan harga menguras kantong, tapi Otoya terbiasa tak menghamburkan uang, dia jarang ke tempat seperti ini sebelum debut sebagai STARISH. Bahkan setelah debut dia tetap jarang mengunjungi kedai minum mahal kecuali tuntutan pekerjaan atau menemani Ren di sela _take_ saat mereka ada proyek bersama. Ditambah sekarang Eiichi harus membayar dua cangkir.

"Biar kubayar punyaku saja." Ucap Otoya, kembali merasa sungkan.

"Aku sudah bilang kubelikan. Harga di sini juga murah, kalau tidak mana mungkin hampir tiap hari Eiji kubawakan kopi dari sini."

Otoya kembali tersenyum pasrah mengikuti Eiichi ke dalam. Dekorasi yang memenuhi kafe mampu membuatnya terkagum dalam pandangan pertama. Lampu kuning redup dengan berbagai barang gaya victoria terbuat dari kayu mahal yang divernis sampai mengkilat menghiasi sudut kafe ditambah tanaman hidup dengan bunga mekar penuh diletakkan di atas meja dan digantung di sekitar meja kasir. Mungkin ini salah satu dekorasi terindah yang pernah dia lihat untuk ukuran kafe. Eiichi mengajaknya ke salah satu meja kosong di belakang kafe yang menghadap langsung kebun penuh bunga.

"Eiji juga menyukai kursi ini." Kata Eiichi. "Dia suka pemandangannya."

"Hee….ternyata Eiichi kakak yang perhatian ya."

"Aku hanya keras agar dia tidak ditindas atau dianggap spesial karena adikku. Kau sendiri bagaimana "

Otoya hampir tersedak capucino latte yang baru diteguknya. "A….apa maksudmu."

"Kau dan Aijima Cecil. Apa benar kalian bersaudara?"

Jawaban sebenarnya, ya. Dia dan Cecil saudara tiri, lahir dari ibu yang sama, tapi presiden Saotome memberi peringatan keras jangan sampai fakta ini tersebar karena media pasti ingin tahu kenapa meski kakak-adik latar belakang mereka berbeda yang berarti akan berakhir dengan terbukanya rahasia lain, sama seperti Eiichi, dia juga putra dari presiden agensi, putra Shining Saotome. Berbeda dari Eiichi, Shining Saotome tak tahu keberadaannya sampai dia masuk Akademi Saotome. Butuh waktu sampai debut Cecil sampai dia tahu fakta ini. Perasaanya bercampur aduk saat dia diberitahu, di satu sisi dia senang memiliki ayah, tapi di sisi lain dia marah pada orang yang tak berusaha mencarinya. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap sebagai Ittoki Otoya, pemuda yang tumbuh tanpa tahu kedua orangtuanya. Dia mengakui di dalam dirinya mengalir darah Shining Saotome, tapi hanya itu. Tak ingin fakta ini semakin diperpanjang dengan gosip tak perlu, Saotome memberi perintah bungkam bahwa dia dan Cecil saudara pada seluruh STARISH dan yang terkait.

"_Na-i-sho-u_." Jawabnya, menyeringai usil. Dia tak bisa membenarkan tapi juga tak mau menyangkal. Baginya menyangkal sekali saja sama dengan menyakiti perasaan Cecil.

"Hmm, terserah." Sudut bibir Eiichi terangkat lalu meneguk kopi hitamnya. "Kalau begitu biar kutanya sebagai sesama anggota, bagaimana menurutmu duet Aijima dan Ichinose?"

"Cecil cukup mengkhawatirkan karena sempat konflik dengan Amakusa dan Tokiya sempat membuat kami panik karena dia mengatakan mau keluar yang ternyata hanya untuk memacu kami." Otoya meletakkan tangannya di dagu, berpikir kata seperti apa yang cocok untuk jawabannya. "Tapi akhirnya mereka bisa mengatasi dan memberikan lagu yang luar biasa. Mereka hebat."

"Jadi menurutmu Ichinose orang yang hebat?"

Otoya mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tokiya sudah mengagumkan sejak kami di Akademi. Dia memiliki kharisma sendiri, selalu tenang, benar-benar mengagumkan. Aku sempat gugup harus sekamar dengan Tokiya awalnya."

Ada kilat sesaat muncul kilat di mata Eiichi. "Jadi dulu kalian sekamar?"

"Sampai sekarang juga, dulu di awal Master Course dengan Rei-chan, tapi Rei-chan sekarang tinggal dengan Quartet Night jadi tinggal kami berdua lagi." Jawab Otoya. "Eiichi? Ada apa?" Tanyanya, sadar tatapan Eiichi sedikit berbeda.

Eiichi memejamkan mata dan kilat yang tadi sempat terlihat lenyap tanpa sisa. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau tidak mau telat segera habiskan kopimu."

Jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul empat limabelas. "Whoa, sudah jam segini." Kepanikannya membuat Eiichi tertawa pelan.

Beruntung studio tak berjarak sepuluh menit dari kedai kopi, walau dengan waktu yang sangat sedikit, Otoya bisa menyiapkan diri untuk rekaman tepat pada waktunya.

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Tokiya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf, maaf. Terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Eiichi tadi." Jawabnya polos, melewatkan tangan Tokiya yang terkepal. "Ah, dia bilang ini untukmu." Dia menyerahkan satu tangkai bunga yang dititipkan Eiichi saat dia turun dari mobil.

Kedua tangan Tokiya semakin terkepal erat. Kalau saja Otoya tahu jenis dan bahasa bunga, dia pasti tidak akan menyerahkan bunga itu.

_Torikabuto_. Wolfsbane.

Otori Eiichi memberi isyarat perang untuk Ichinose Tokiya.

* * *

Tokiya memastikan Otoya sudah terlelap di kasur bawah sebelum turun perlahan, menyambar _torikabuto_ yang terpaksa dia bawa agar Otoya tak curiga dengan sikapnya. Langkah kakinya menuju pinggiran danau di wilayah asrama, tempat yang menurutnya aman untuk membuang bunga bermasalah ini. Dia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan racun yang dibawa, tapi simbol yang dibawa tiap melihat bunga itu membuat emosinya diambang batas sepanjang malam. Dalam hatinya dia mengutuk dari semua anggota HEAVENS kenapa Otoya harus dipasangkan dengan Eiichi. Tiap melihat senyum bahagia Otoya membuka hadiah yang diberikan Eiichi perasaan ingin merebut dan membuang hadiah itu semakin kuat.

Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Dia pernah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri tak akan merubah sikapnya di depan Otoya agar Otoya bisa selalu di sisinya. Di saat sama dia juga paham itu berarti dia sendiri membuang dinding pemisah antara hubungannya dengan Otoya sekarang dengan yang dia inginkan. Selalu berharap Otoya tak akan sadar.

"Icchi."

Tokiya tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu pemanggilnya. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya 'Icchi'.

"Ren. Tidak biasanya kau belum tidur."

"Hijirikawa menendangku keluar kamar, hanya sedikit bertengkar. Satu jam lagi dia pasti memintaku kembali."

Tokiya mendengus. Hubungan dua temannya ini memang sering tak akur, seperti kucing dan anjing, meski akhirnya kembali berbaikan.

"Jadi benar yang kudengar? Otori memberimu _torikabuto_." Lanjut pemuda berambut emas itu. "Kau tahu artinya kan."

Dia tahu. Dia pernah bekerja di drama singkat berperan sebagai penjual bunga, mewajibkannya tahu berbagai macam arti bunga, salah satunya _torikabuto_ yang berarti 'musuh didekatmu'. Otori Eiichi menantangnya untuk mendapatkan Otoya. Hadiah yang selalu Otoya terima dengan senyum bahagia, tiap melihatnya rasa ingin mengambil dan membakar pemberian Eiichi semakin kuat. Otoya masih menganggapnya sebagai hadiah pertemanan, hanya saja sampai kapan. Dari semua yang pernah mencoba mendekati Otoya, Eiichi memang yang paling berani, sampai seluruh STARISH menyadari, kecuali Cecil yang sama polosnya dengan sang kakak.

"Icchi, kau tidak bisa lagi hanya diam. Kau bisa kehilangan Ikki."

"Aku tahu!" Seru Tokiya. "Aku tahu….tapi Otoya…." Lanjutnya lebih pelan.

"Kalau kau berharap Ikki akan terus sama….itu akan menyakitimu dan Ikki juga." Ren memegang bahu kanannya. "Dan kalau sampai Ikki menyadari 'suka' dari yang lain, kau tidak akan menyukainya. Aku tidak bilang kau harus berubah seperti Otori, Ikki akan kaget. Lakukan dengan caramu. Buat Ikki mengerti rasa 'suka' darimu. Apa yang dia lakukan setelahnya, itu keputusannya."

Harusnya dia tak menunda melakukan nasehat Ren. Harusnya dia memulai di pagi sebelum Otoya berangkat untuk mendengarkan lagu yang baru diselesaikan Nanami. Dia masih menunda, berpikir satu hari lagi.

Terlambat.

Saat Otoya kembali sampai mendekati tengah malam dia merasa ada petir menyambarnya.

Dia tidak mungkin lupa apa yang diucapkan Otoya.

"Tokiya….Eiichi memintaku menjadi Omeganya."

* * *

Nada-nada yang dimainkan Nanami masih terngiang di telinga Otoya. Bahkan tanpa lirik, lagu ini akan jadi lagu yang sangat berbeda dari yang pernah dia nyanyikan. Alunan yang mampu menggetarkan hati. Dia tak bisa main-main dengan lirik yang akan dinyanyikan. Ini proyek duet terakhir antara Saotome Production dan Raging Production. Teman timnya yang lain mampu memberikan lagu sempurna. Sebagai penutup dia harus bisa melebihi mereka. Beban berat yang dipikul yang justru membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Perasaannya masih meluap hingga dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman yang sepi setelah pekerjaan terakhir hari ini selesai, memikirkan lirik seperti apa yang harus ditulis. Di sisi tak jauh dari pusat taman di undakan tangga dia melihat sosok Otori bersaudara tengah berbicara. Eiichi memberinya isyarat 'kemari', pemuda itu berbicara dengan adiknya sebentar sebelum Eiji mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa menyuruh adikmu pergi?" Tanya Tokiya setelah mendekat.

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya menunggu di mobil." Eiichi memberi isyarat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Otoya mengambil tempat duduk di undakan tangga sebelah Eiichi.

"Hanya menemani Eiji menenangkan diri. Dia bertengkar dengan Van mengenai koreo sejak kemarin."

"Eh?" Seru Otoya tak percaya karena yang dia tahu Eiji tipe pemuda penurut dan pemalu.

"Eiji hanya sedang banyak pikiran dan Van menggodanya di waktu yang salah. Anak itu sejak kecil tipe menakutkan saat marah." Jelas Eiichi mendengar kekagetannya. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku masih gemetar mendengar lagu Nanami tadi." Otoya meregangkan punggungnya, mendongakkan kepala menatap langit berbintang di atas mereka. "Semua memberikan lagu duet yang menakjubkan, sebagai penutup aku tidak bisa mengecewakan mereka. Mighty Aura Tokiya dan adikmu pembuka yang hebat. Apa Eiichi tidak merasa tidak ingin kalah dengannya?"

Eiichi menjawab segera. "Tentu saja. Kalau tidak bisa melebihi Eiji aku kakak yang menyedihkan."

Satu anggukan setuju diberikannya. "Aku juga tidak mau kalah dari Tokiya." Tak lama dia melanjutkan ucapannya, teringat sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan. "_Ano_, bunga waktu itu….Tokiya jadi aneh waktu menerimanya. Aku mencari tahu….."

"_Torikabuto_." Eiichi memastikan, tak bisa menahan seringai bahagia di bibirnya.

"Itu tumbuhan beracun. Apa Eiichi ingin mengancam Tokiya?" Ucap Otoya gusar. Untung saja Tokiya tidak terkena racunnya.

"Aku sudah memastikan racunnya hilang sebelum memberikan padamu karena aku tahu kau yang akan menyentuhnya lebih dulu, aku juga yakin Ichinose sudah tahu bunga apa itu dari pertama lihat."

Ketenangan jawaban Eiichi semakin membuatnya gusar. Dia sudah mulai menganggapnya teman, tapi kalau ternyata dia dimanfaatkan untuk melukai anggota STARISH, jangan anggap dia tidak bisa membalas. "Apa Eiichi masih menganggap STARISH sebagai lawan yang harus disingkirkan?"

Eiichi tertawa. Apa yang lucu dari kata-katanya.

"_Torikabuto_ itu kuberikan untuk alasan lain. Tak ada hubungannya dengan HEAVENS atau STARISH." Dalam sekejab wajah Eiichi sudah sangat dekat dengannya, tangan pemuda itu bahkan tanpa ragu menyentuh pipi kanannya. Rona merah menghias wajah Otoya cepat. "Aku menantangnya secara pribadi, sebagai antar Alpha."

Kata itu memicu sebuah pintu yang tak pernah terbuka di dalam dirinya. Pintu yang tertutup rapat kini mulai membuka sebuah celah kecil. 'Hal asing' yang disimpan di baliknya mulai mengalir keluar.

"Kenapa Eiichi perlu menantang sebagai Alpha?" Tanyanya takut. Perasaan apa ini.

Eiichi tertawa pelan, memajukan kepalanya. Otoya bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di kacamata sekarang. "Kepolosanmu itu memang sangat menarik Otoya, selama bertahun-tahun pasti susah bagi Ichinose untuk menjaganya. Aku juga tertarik dengan kepolosan itu, tapi aku tidak seperti Ichinose yang hanya bisa diam menatap. Aku memberi Ichinose _torikabuto _agar dia tahu seserius apa aku. Karena kami menginginkan Omega yang sama."

Otoya terbelalak. Tiap perkataan Eiichi semakin melebarkan celah di pintu. Rasa asing menakutkan menjalar ke tubuhnya. Berhenti. Dia tidak ingin tahu perasaan ini lebih banyak. Berhenti!

"Otoya, jadilah Omegaku."

Otoya mendapati tubuhnya kaku tak bisa bergerak saat Eiichi memberikan satu kecupan di sudut pipinya, sangat dekat dengan bibir. Dan sebelum Otoya sadar Eiichi sudah menjauhkan diri.

"Aku senang kau menyukai hadiah-hadiah yang kukirim. Aku harap kau sadar kalau itu memang lebih dari hadiah pertemanan, itu hadiah pendekatanku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memintanya kembali. Semua untukmu, Otoya." Bisik Eiichi.

"Aku tidak akan meminta jawabanmu sekarang. Pikirkan saja, beserta lirik lagumu, tapi kuberitahu satu hal, aku tidak suka menunggu lama."

Menjadi Omega dari Alpha.

Otoya duduk diam terpaku lama di tempatnya, tatapan menerawang tak fokus.

Dia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Sejak kecil hidupnya hanya berpusat pada lagu. Dia tahu dia Omega, tapi tak pernah memikirkan lebih jauh. Baginya, Alpha, Beta, Omega, tak berbeda. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang tak mau mengerti lebih, bagian yang dia sembunyikan di balik pintu yang oleh Eiichi mulai dibuka. Dia takut jika bagian itu keluar dia tidak bisa lagi hanya berfokus pada lagu. Dia tidak seperti Ren, Masato, Natsuki, dan Syo. Sudah bukan rahasia empat temannya itu memiliki hubungan spesial dan tetap bisa memisahkan saat pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Hubungan antara Alpha dan Beta. Banyak yang mengatakan hubungan antara Alpha dan Omega jauh lebih spesial dari yang lain, jauh lebih dalam. Satu gigitan yang mampu membuat seorang Omega hanya melihat satu Alpha. Kalau sampai dia mendapat gigitan itu…..apa dia masih bisa tetap menyukai lagu sebesar sekarang? Dunianya hanya pada lagu? Semua ini terlalu menakutkan.

Tangannya refleks bergerak menyentuh tengkuknya. Putih tanpa luka….sampai kapan. Tidak seperti luka di tengkuk Masato dan Syo yang hilang seiring waktu, satu gigitan Alpha di kelenjar aromanya akan menjadi permanen. Alpha….yang mana.

Ah….benar juga, tadi Eiichi bilang dia bersaing dengan Tokiya untuk Omega yang sama. Eiichi ingin dia jadi Omeganya, berarti Tokiya….. Tidak mungkin. Tokiya hanya teman…..kan.

Perasaan ini terlalu menakutkan. Siapa pun tolong dia.

* * *

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Tokiya, meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di depan Otoya yang masih terguncang. Dalam hati dia tidak berhenti melemparkan umpatan pada Eiichi. Ketua HEAVENS itu sudah bergerak terlalu jauh.

"Umm…" Guman Otoya, mengangguk. "Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Tokiya kembali tidur saja, besok ada pemotretan pagi kan. Wajah Tokiya tidak boleh lesu." Senyum yang muncul di bibir Otoya jauh lebih redup dari biasanya. Dia jauh dari kata tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kondisimu seperti ini. Apa yang sudah Otori lakukan?" Diambilnya tempat duduk disebelah Otoya sambil tetap memastikan tak terlalu dekat.

"Aku bertemu Eiichi di taman, kami hanya bicara, dan….dia tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin aku jadi Omeganya."

Ada bagian yang dihilangkan dari penjelasan Otoya. Seagresif apa pun Eiichi tidak mungkin dia 'tiba-tiba' meminta. Pasti ada pembicaraan yang menggiring ke sana. Apa dia harus mendesak Otoya atau membiarkan? Otoya masih terguncang, dia tidak mau menakutinya, tapi kalau dia diam sama saja membiarkan Eiichi.

Dia tidak bisa diam mengamati lagi.

"Otoya, ceritakan semuanya." Pintanya.

Keraguan yang muncul di wajah Otoya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia yakin satu degupan terlewati saat Otoya mengucapkan satu kata pelan. "_Torikabuto_."

Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Otori Eiichi, tak ada maaf untuk ini.

"Bunga waktu itu _torikabuto _kan. Tokiya biasanya selalu menyimpan bunga pemberian sampai layu tapi aku ingat bunga itu sudah tidak ada waktu pagi. Aku tidak bertanya karena bukan urusanku, tapi sikap Tokiya agak aneh saat mendapatnya. Aku penasaran dan mencari tahu. Selain beracun...arti _torikabuto_….'musuh didekatmu'. Kupikir antara STARISH dan HEAVENS, tapi Eiichi bilang, untukmu secara pribadi." Jelas Otoya dengan wajah tertekuk dan lirih. Benar-benar bukan sikap Ittoki Otoya yang biasa. "_Ne_, Tokiya, itu tidak benar kan."

Dia tidak bisa menjawab karena memang benar. Entah sejak kapan saat mereka di akademi, ketidaksukaannya pada Otoya berubah menjadi sebaliknya. Awalnya Otoya mengingatkannya pada HAYATO, tapi saat dia sadar bahwa yang tak dia suka kepura-puraannya selama menjadi HAYATO sedangkan sikap Otoya memang dari dalam hati, dia pun menjadi sering memperhatikan pemuda disebelahnya ini. Perasaan yang selalu dia pendam.

"Tokiya, katakan kalau Eiichi salah." Desak Otoya.

"Dan kalau dia benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucapan yang keluar begitu saja. Bendungan di hatinya mulai meluap. Saat ini dia tak peduli kekagetan Otoya, dia harusnya merasa sudah mengkhianati teman baiknya, tapi tak bisa. Dia ingin egois. "Kalau kukatan sejak di akademi aku senang kau menolak pendekatan Alpha lain, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A….aku…."

Jadi ini yang dimaksud Ren dia tidak senang kalau sampai Otoya tahu rasa 'suka' dari yang lain. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya. Bukan dengan cara seperti ini dia ingin Otoya tahu. Eiichi menyadarkan Otoya dengan cara terburuk.

Tanpa bisa ditahan dia merebahkan tubuh Otoya di atas sofa, jarinya menyusuri leher putih Otoya. "Tiap melihat leher ini aku selalu menahan diri untuk tak menggigitnya, menghiasnya dengan taringku. Aku yang lebih dulu melihatmu, bukan Eiichi. Aku yang pertama mengenalmu."

"Tokiya….jangan…." Isak Otoya dengan mata berair.

Sadar dengan yang sudah dia lakukan, Tokiya segera berdiri, berjalan menjauh, tangan kanannya menutup wajah. Apa yang sudah hampir dia lakukan. Dia sama buruknya dengan Eiichi.

"Maaf." Sesalnya. "Malam ini apa bisa kau tidur di tempat Aijima?" Dia tidak yakin bisa bersikap normal dengan pikiran sekeruh sekarang.

Secepat mungkin Otoya berlari keluar meninggalkannya. Lebih baik seperti ini. Dia hampir saja melakukan kesalahan lebih fatal setelah membuat hubungannya dengan Otoya mungkin tak bisa kembali seperti semula. Otoya percaya dengannya, mau menceritakan masalahnya, dan dia justru memberikan masalah lain. Dia tertawa lemah. Banyak lagu cinta yang sudah dia nyanyikan tapi menghadapi perasaan sendiri saja tidak bisa, _idol_ yang menyedihkan.

* * *

"Oto-_nii_. Oto-_nii_."

Otoya mengabaikan suara dan orang mengguncang tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau bangun, matanya masih terasa berat. Dia lupa jam berapa bisa terlelap.

"_Mou, _Oto-_nii._ Sudah jam tujuh. Jam sembilan Oto-_nii_ ada rekaman kan."

Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Dia lupa ada jadwal pagi.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku lebih awal, Toki…." Ucapannya terhenti melihat Cecil berlutut di tepi tempat tidur berusaha membangunkannya. Matanya mengitari sekeliling, sadar dia tidak berada di kamarnya. Semalam dia menginap di kamar Cecil. Membangunkan adiknya tengah malam yang membuat pangeran muda itu sempat kesal, tapi dia pasti menunjukkan wajah menyedihkan karena tanpa bertanya Cecil mengizinkannya masuk dan berbagi tempat tidur. Cecil memang segera terlelap, tapi dia masih terjaga, memikirkan semua yang baru menimpa hanya dalam satu malam. Tokiya dan Eiichi.

"Oto-_nii_? Wajahmu sedih lagi."

Dipaksakan dirinya tersenyum, mengusap rambut Cecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang banyak pikiran."

"Sungguh? Senyum Oto-_nii_ sejak kemarin malam redup."

"Jangan cemas." Dia menepuk kepala Cecil terakhir kali sebelum menurunkan tangannya. Hanya saat mereka berdua saja Cecil memanggilnya 'Oto-_nii_' dan di saat seperti itu mau tak mau dia harus bersikap sebagai kakak yang bisa diandalkan. Sebagai anggota terakhir dan termuda di STARISH, yang lain kadang memang bersikap sebagai kakak untuk Cecil, tapi sebagai kakak sesungguhnya, walau dari ayah yang beda, dia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab lebih berat. Harus memberi contoh yang layak ditiru. Memasang raut kusut di pagi bukan sikap yang ingin dia Cecil tiru.

"Tokiya tadi datang, hanya bilang jadwalnya padat hari ini." Ucap Cecil bingung, yang dari sudut pandangnya memang tidak biasa Tokiya mendatangi kamarnya hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan, lagipula jadwal yang dipasang di ruang latihan sudah memberi garis besar kesibukan anggota STARISH tiap hari.

"Ah…" Jawab Otoya tanpa semangat.

"Oto-_nii_ bertengkar dengan Tokiya? Biasanya Oto-_nii_ bersemangat kalau menyangkut Tokiya."

"Tidak." Bohongnya yang terdengar buruk dan disadari Cecil.

"Kalau tidak bertengkar lalu kenapa Oto-_nii_ menginap di kamarku? Wajah Tokiya tadi juga sama seperti Oto-_nii_ sekarang."

Jadi Tokiya merasa buruk dengan perlakukannya semalam.

_Tiap melihat leher ini aku selalu menahan diri untuk tak menggigitnya, menghiasnya dengan taringku._

Dia teringat kata-kata Tokiya, kali ini membuatnya merona, refleks menyentuh lehernya lagi. Tak ada gigitan.

"Leher Oto-_nii_ kenapa? Sakit?"

Satu gelengan. "Cecil….bagaimana menurutmu dengan gigitan Alpha?" Kenapa dia bertanya hal seperti ini pada pemuda polos yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sudah jelas Cecil akan menjawab itu. "Tapi kalau itu dari Alpha yang kuinginkan, aku pasti sangat senang." Tambahan yang tak diduga.

Kenapa Cecil bisa tersenyum sebahagia ini? Apa sudah ada Alpha yang dipilih adiknya? Apa Cecil sadar resikonya?

"Apa kau yakin setelah mendapat gigitan kau bisa tetap sama? Bisa tetap memberikan hatimu pada lagu?"

Cecil menggenggam kalung berbandul ungu yang hampir tak pernah lepas di lehernya. Dia jarang memerhatikan karena kalung itu sudah seperti bagian adiknya tapi sinar didalamnya tampak berbeda, seakan ada peringatan diberikan. Senyum lebar yang tadi muncul sekarang berubah menyembunyikan kesedihan.

"Oto-_nii_, kalau tidak segera siap-siap Oto-_nii_ bisa benar-benar telat. Presiden Saotome bisa marah."

Cecil jelas mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi dia juga benar, tak ada lagi waktu yang boleh terbuang.

"Kita bahas ini nanti." Otoya bergegas turun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku tahu resikonya, tapi dia juga sama berartinya." Bisik Cecil pada bandul kalungnya yang semakin gelap setelah pintu kamar tertutup. "Karena gigitan bagi Oto-_nii_ dan aku memiliki arti berbeda."

* * *

Sepuluh kali dalam lima menit. Helaan yang dikeluarkan Otoya sejak mulai menulis lirik. Tokiya berpura-pura fokus pada buku yang dibacanya tapi dia mulai cemas juga. Proyek duet ini membuat Otoya stres. Dia dengar dari Nanami liriknya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Eiichi. Otoya juga tak mendengar walau sudah dipanggil berkali-kali sampai dia harus menepuknya kemarin.

"Otoya." Panggilnya. Otoya segera menutup buku yang dibukanya. "Apa ada kesulitan dengan lirikmu?"

"Ehehehe, kurang lebih. Aku masih memikirkan liriknya." Otoya tersenyum seperti anak kecil berusaha menutupi kesalahan.

"Tidak seperti kau saja memikirkan lirik. Dari dulu kau selalu menulis yang kau rasakan daripada berpikir."

"Sepertiku." Guman Otoya tanpa semangat. "Tokiya, 'sepertiku' menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Ada apa?" Tokiya yang sempat kaget dengan pertanyaan dan wajah Otoya berlutut di depan pemuda itu. Dia perlu bicara empat mata dengan Otori Eiichi mengenai caranya memperlakukan Otoya. "Apa yang Eiichi katakan?"

"Dia bilang aku harus membangunkan bagian dalam jiwaku yang tertidur. Jujur pada diriku sendiri….tapi, aku tidak tahu. Lirik ini dan…." Otoya meletakkan tangannya di dada.

Sejak malam itu dia dan Otoya bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa, tapi mereka nyaris tak bicara saat berdua di kamar. Dia memang bukan tipe yang banyak bicara karena itu Otoya yang selalu memulai topik dan dia tidak keberatan menemani Otoya mengobrol singkat sebelum beristirahat. Namun sejak itu Otoya tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara, terkesan menghindar. Selain lirik, baik dia dan Eiichi menunggu jawaban Otoya, tapi kalau Otoya masih tidak paham perasaannya sendiri, masih takut dengan 'perasaan asing', seperti yang tak sengaja dia dengar saat Otoya bicara pada Masato, jawabannya akan butuh waktu lama. Lirik yang dituntut Eiichi juga bisa terbawa dampaknya.

Dia bisa membayangkan beban yang dipikul Otoya sekarang. Memang ada bagian dari kesalahannya dan dia menyesal untuk itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Eiichi mendapat semua nilai. Dia dan Otoya berbagi kamar, kalau Eiichi mengajaknya perang, dia akan manfaatkan semua kesempatan yang ada. Seperti sengaja berada di dekat Otoya selagi pemuda itu tengah bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri karena begitu Otoya sadar bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang pemuda itu akan menghindar.

"Menurutku 'seperti Otoya' berarti senyum dan selalu positif. Sudah kubilang, senyum Otoya seperti 'arah' bagi STARISH." Pelan disisipkan sebuah _armband_ hitam dengan bintang putih di tengah di pergelangan tangan Otoya.

"Senyum...tapi Eiichi bilang itu tidak cukup. Aku harus melepas topeng kebohongan….aku tidak paham." Ucap Otoya kembali menghela nafas tapi setelah beberapa kedipan mata sadar ada barang baru disisipkan di tangan. "Aku keluar dulu. Cari udara segar." Lanjut pemuda itu gugup, meninggalkan kamar tanpa membiarkannya menjawab.

Topeng kebohongan Otoya….dalam satu sentakan dia sadar apa maksud kata itu. Saat tahu dua Omega STARISH kakak-beradik beda ibu, dia menyelidiki diam-diam apa penyebabnya dan hasil yang didapat membuatnya semakin ingin melindungi Otoya. Kalau firasatnya benar, Eiichi akan melakukan hal yang bisa mengubah Otoya selamanya.

Diraihnya ponsel di saku, memencet satu nomor yang tak dia kira akan gunakan lagi. Dalam dua dering teleponnya.

"Ichinose-san? Ada apa?" Jawab suara di seberang telepon.

"Katakan pada kakakmu aku mau bertemu dengannya sekarang."

Kau yang memulai perang ini, Otori Eiichi, sekarang kau akan lihat seserius apa lawanmu ini.

Dia harus mengakui Eiichi memiliki nyali besar, dalam setengah jam dia sudah berada di salah satu ruang pertemuan Raging Production dengan Eiichi duduk di seberangnya. Tak ada 'takut' terlihat di kedua manik ungu dibalik kacamata itu.

"Ini pertama kali kita bertemu langsung sejak kasus Shion." Ucap Eiichi.

"Ya, waktu itu kita terlalu fokus dengan mereka dan tak sempat bicara. Apa permintaanmu agar kau dipasangkan dengannya?" Mau tak mau dia curiga dengan kemungkinan itu. Ayah Eiichi presiden agensi yang menaungi HEAVENS.

"Ayah dan Shining Saotome yang menentukan, hanya kebetulan aku dipasangkan, tapi meski tidak sekali pun, aku pasti mencari cara untuk mendekatinya." Eiichi tersenyum sinis.

"Kau sudah menginginkan Nanami-san dan sekarang Otoya?" Tokiya masih ingat apa yang mereka pertaruhkan di Uta Puri Award selain pembubaran grup masing-masing.

"Itu dua hal berbeda." Eiichi tertawa, tak gentar dengan tatapannya. "Musik Nanami Haruka untuk HEAVENS tapi Otoya hanya untukku. Bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama aku sudah tahu dia Omega yang berharga, tak ada duanya, apalagi dengan kegelapan yang dia sembunyikan."

Suara keras saat kepalan tangannya bertemu kayu meja memenuhi ruangan. Jadi benar, konfirmasi dari mulut Eiichi sendiri. Apa yang ketua HEAVENS itu inginkan justru hal yang ingin dia cegah. "Otoya menyembunyikannya secara tidak sadar. Kalau kau lakukan dia tidak akan sama lagi."

"Jadi hanya seperti itu perasaanmu?" Eiichi balik menantang. "Aku menerima semua dari Otoya, termasuk sisi gelap jiwanya, karena itu aku berusaha menyadarkannya. Sedangkan kau berusaha menutupinya, kau tidak menerimanya sepenuhnya."

Semua argumen yang sudah dia siapkan lenyap dalam sekejab. Dia hanya bisa diam sekarang. Menerima Otoya sepenuhnya. Dia sudah melakukan hal fatal, terlalu nyaman dalam zona yang sudah dibuat. Selama ini dia terlalu nyaman hanya mengawasi Otoya, memastikan tak ada yang membahayakan pemuda itu, dia pikir itu cukup. Dan Eiichi membuktikan dia salah.

"Menyedihkan." Sindir Eiichi, berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau hanya ini perasaanmu pada Otoya aku tidak bisa memandangmu sebagai rival lagi."

"Untuk sekarang." Ucapnya menghentikan satu langkah terakhir Eiichi di depan pintu. Seulas senyum menantang dia berikan. "Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku. Akan kuberikan jawaban yang membuatmu menarik kata-kata tadi."

Senyum sama juga diberikan Eiichi. "Aku tak sabar menunggunya. Waktu terus berjalan, Ichinose Tokiya."

"Aku juga bisa mengatakan hal sama, Otori Eiichi."

* * *

Mungkin ini kebodohan dan kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dia buat. Menerima tawaran menginap di salah satu _mansion_ yang dimiliki Raging Production, berdua, hanya dengan Eiichi, yang jelas-jelas mengatakan ingin dia jadi Omeganya. Bahkan demi lirik sekali pun ini terlalu nekad. Saotome memberinya izin tapi hatinya terasa berat mengetik surel untuk Tokiya, memberitahukan dia tidak akan pulang malam ini. Sejauh ini Eiichi membuktikan diri menjaga sikapnya dan menjadi tuan rumah yang baik, mungkin dia terlalu waspada saja. Bertahun-tahun berbagi kamar dengan Tokiya tak pernah ada yang terjadi padanya.

'_Tapi itu Tokiya, kau belum tahu sifat Eiichi_.'

Diabaikan kata hatinya itu. Lirik untuk lagu duetnya harus segera selesai. Rekaman hanya menunggu hari.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanya Eiichi, mengalihkan fokusnya dari kertas penuh lirik yang belum juga cocok. Tak sadar waktu sudah berlalu banyak. Makanan yang dibuatkan Eiichi belum disentuh sama sekali. "Aku tahu lirik penting, tapi kalau kau jatuh sakit sebelum rekaman teman-temanmu akan marah."

"Masih belum cukup." Dia sodorkan lirik yang sudah dia buat sejauh ini. Tak ada yang bisa mendekati untuk dipasangkan dengan nada dibuat Nanami.

Eiichi hanya perlu memeriksa sekilas dan memberikan setujunya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak membohongi diriku sendiri!" Teriaknya frustasi memegangi kepalanya. Apa yang kurang.

"Kau masih berbohong."

Tangan Eiichi didagunya memaksanya mendongak tepat saat petir menyambar, mematikan aliran listrik.

"Kegelapan yang sempurna untuk melihat jiwa terdalammu." Lanjut Eiichi, memaksanya berdiri dan menariknya ke depn tirai yang tertutup, menyingkapnya, menunjukkan lukisan padang bunga matahari. "Lihat ini, Otoya."

Berbagai kenangan masa kecil yang dipendamnya muncul seketika ke permukaan. Kenangan yang tak pernah dia ungkit lagi. Padang bunga matahari, tante yang merawatnya saat kecil setelah ibunya menghilang terbaring di rumah sakit, pemakaman.

"Kau tak tahu ayahmu, kehilangan ibumu, orang yang merawatmu, tempatmu tinggal. Tak ingin kehilangan lebih banyak lagi kau memakai topeng bernama 'senyum'." Bisik Eiichi tepat di telinganya saat pikirannya masih terjebak di tengah padang bunga matahari yang terbakar. Membiarkan tangan Eiichi leluasa mengusap pipinya. "Kau ingin tapi juga takut dengan 'cinta'. Tak ingin merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan saat kecil, kau mengunci perasaan 'cinta' yang sesungguhnya, mengalihkannya pada lagu. Kita memiliki jiwa yang sama, Otoya. Aku paham perasaanmu, tak akan menolak kegelapan jiwamu."

Dia hanya diam saat Eiichi semakin berani mengalungkan tangan kanannya di pinggangnya sedangkan wajahnya ditutup oleh tangan kiri. Pikirannya masih terjebak, kali ini bayangan teman-temannya yang kecewa oleh senyum palsunya.

"_Aku kecewa._"

Syo.

"_Pembohong_."

Masato.

"_Kenapa kau masih saja bisa tersenyum sekarang_."

Ren.

"_Jangan mendekatiku lagi_."

Natsuki.

"_Padahal aku memercayaimu_."

Cecil.

"_Senyummu mengagumkan. Cahaya petunjuk bagi kita. Tapi semua itu palsu?_"

Tokiya!

Jangan...jangan pergi. Dia tidak bermaksud menipu. Syo, Masato, Ren, Natsuki, Cecil, Tokiya. Jangan tinggalkan dia sendiri.

"Sekarang….kita selesaikan lagunya, Otoya."

Tak ada sinar di kedua manik merah saat dia membuka kelopak mata. Jadi ini kegelapan jiwanya. Tokiya tak mungkin mau menerimanya lagi.

**-oOo-**

Next Door. Judul lagu duetnya dan Eiichi yang akhirnya selesai beserta dengan rekaman demo yang dibuat di studio mini di dalam _mansion_. Saat ini dia merasa lagu-lagu sebelumnya tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Next Door. Dia bangga dengan lagunya, tapi dengan yang dirasakan saat ini, dia memiliki jawaban berbeda dari dia yang normal. Normal. Bukan. Dia yang sebelumnya. Bahkan setelah menyelesaikan lagu, dia hanya merasa lega, tanpa bisa tersenyum seperti dulu.

"Bagus. Bagus sekali. Lagu yang menggetarkan jiwa." Ucap Eiichi yang menyeringai lebar puas dengan lagu mereka, berbanding terbalik dengan reaksinya yang hanya bersandar ke dinding. "Sesuai yang kuharapkan darimu." Dia biarkan Eiichi menyentuh pipinya.

"Kalau aku kembali….apa aku akan kehilangan tempatku lagi?" Tanyanya pelan.

Ekspresi Eiichi tak lagi penuh euphoria mendengarnya. "Itu yang kau takutkan?"

Dia mengangguk. Kalau dia tak bisa tersenyum yang menjadi ciri khasnya di STARISH, apa dia masih bisa diterima. Eiichi juga menyadarkannya dia selalu kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga. Ayahnya, ibunya, tantenya, kalau dia kehilangan STARISH, kehilangan tempatnya, dia tidak mampu lagi.

"Kalau kau takut STARISH menolakmu, kenapa tidak menerimaku? Sudah waktunya kau memberi jawaban juga. Kau mau menjadi Omegaku, Otoya?" Tanpa menunggu izinnya, tangan kanan Eiichi membuka satu per satu kancing bajunya, menyentuh kulit putih yang mulai tersingkap.

Menjadi Omega Eiichi….Eiichi tahu kegelapan jiwanya, tak akan menolaknya yang sekarang. Dia bisa memiliki tempat baru. Hanya satu gigitan dan dia bisa memastikan ada tempat untuknya kembali. Tapi….tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa menerima sentuhan Eiichi. Bukan tangan ini yang ingin dia biarkan meraba kulitnya. Perasaan asing di dadanya berteriak, menolak pemikiran menerima gigitan Eiichi.

"Hoo...jadi Ichinose mulai bergerak. Sedikit terlambat." Komentar Eiichi tentang _armband_nya.

Wajah Tokiya seketika muncul di benaknya. Tokiya yang jarang tersenyum, tapi saat tersenyum dia sangat menyukainya. Suara Tokiya saat bernyanyi sungguh-sungguh. Ketenangan dan keseriusan yang ditunjukkan sehari-hari. Manik biru yang menatapnya lurus. Tokiya...Tokiya….

Sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Eiichi yang hampir menciumnya menjauh. menyatukan kembali kemeja yang sudah tak dikancing dengan tangannya.

"Maaf. Biarkan aku berpikir sebentar lagi." Tolaknya. Dia belum bisa memutuskan.

Kecewa dan kesal memenuhi wajah Eiichi. Dia tahu sudah terlalu lama, tapi dia memang belum bisa paham perasaan yang baru muncul di hatinya.

"Jawabannya kutunggu saat rekaman resmi."

Otoya mengangguk ragu. "Aku permisi dulu."

Sekarang dia harus ke mana. Dengan kondisi seperti ini tak mungkin dia bisa kembali ke STARISH, lagipula apa dia masih diterima. Tokiya. Dia ingin dengar suara Tokiya sekali lagi. Sepagi ini bahkan Tokiya yang selalu bangun awal masih tertidur. Apa teleponnya akan diangkat? Apa yang akan dia katakan?

"Otoya. Otoya."

Dia harus mengatakan apa mendengar suara secemas ini. Apa semua secemas Tokiya? Cecil juga?

"Aku tidak bisa tersenyum lagi."

Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

Seharian dia berjalan tanpa arah mengitari Tokyo sampai kakinya menjerit meminta diistirahatkan, tak sadar matahari sudah kembali terbenam. Suara keramaian di sekelilingnya hari ini terasa sangat mengganggu. Berisik. Semua berisik. Dia berjalan secepat mungkin sampai mendapat tempat tenang di sisi taman. Dia masih memikirkan kata-kata Eiichi, bahwa dia sendiri, seperti ini dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Cukup!

"Happy Shining Day." Seru dua suara yang terdengar dari videotron gedung.

Hyuuga-_sensei_. Tsukimiya-_sensei_.

Dia bisa menangkap pesan yang berusaha disampaikan dua pengajarnya itu. Sesulit apa pun selalu ada harapan, bahkan saat diambang kehancuran sekalipun.

_Yumeoibito he no Symphony_.

Teman-temannya ingin dia kembali. Ingin mengatakan padanya jangan menyerah. Mereka menerimanya dan berusaha menolongnya. Dia ingin bertemu mereka lagi. Dia ingin kembali. Teman-temannya menunggunya. Perasaannya tak bisa ditahan, airmata perlahan jatuh menggantikan hujan membasahi pipinya.

"Dan...satu pesan terakhir." Tambah Tsukimiya setelah lagu mereka selesai. "Untuk kalian di luar sana yang merasa ragu dengan perasaan sendiri, Ichinose Tokiya memiliki pesan untuk kalian."

Otoya hafal semua lagu solo Tokiya. Diam-diam memasukkannya ke dalam pemutar musik, menyetelnya saat yakin tak ada yang mencuri dengar. Dari intro dia sudah tahu lagu apa dipilih Tokiya sebagai pesan.

_tatoeba namida de mienakunatte_

_Ippo mo arukenakunatte mo_

_Dou ka shinjite watashi no kotoba wo_

_Kizu wa kakusanakute ii subete wo tsutsunde yaru_

_Kimi ni tokeru amaku setsunai hodo_

_Koi ga sudatsu kanjita JERASHII yokubari na no ka?_

_Toiki sae mo zenbu ga hoshii_

_Hageshiku naru kanjou ga utau tabi ni kuruwaseteku_

_Futari dake no MERODII wa_

_Tomaranai SERENAADE_

_Negai ga hitotsu dake kanau no naraba_

_Nani mo ka mo wo sutete dakitai…_

Believe My Voice. Pesan Tokiya secara pribadi untuknya. Perasaan Tokiya. Kenapa lagu ini yang dipilih? Apa Tokiya tahu seperti apa kondisinya sekarang? Kalau tahu kenapa masih saja menerimanya? Senyum yang Tokiya anggap mengagumkan tak ada lagi.

"Tokiya." Gumannya, memegang _armband_ pemberian pemuda itu. "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri." Ucapnya penuh tekad. Kalau dia ingin tersenyum lagi, ada satu tempat yang harus dia datangi. Demi STARISH, demi Tokiya, dia harus menghadapi kegelapannya sendiri.

Padang bunga matahari tempat dia berjanji akan melihatnya bersama lagi dengan tante yang sudah membesarkannya. Tidak ada lagi bunga yang mekar di musim ini, semua mati, tapi saat dia melewati deretan bunga yang hampir rontok itu dia ingat janji yang sudah dia buat. Bahwa wanita itu menyukai senyumnya dan dia akan tersenyum seperti matahari. Kenapa dia bisa melupakannya. Dia akan terus tersenyum, sebagai _idol_ yang mampu membuat lain juga tersenyum bahagia.

"Otoya."

* * *

Terima kasih Tuhan Otoya berada di sini. Dia hanya mengandalkan firasat bahwa Otoya akan ke ladang bunga matahari ini, tempat di mana pemuda itu tak bisa menepati janjinya, yang berubah menjadi luka di hati, agar senyumnya kembali. Setelah seharian penuh dibuat kalut perasaannya bisa mulai tenang sekarang. Otoya tak lagi hilang.

"Kami benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Cecil.

Butuh waktu sebelum kekagetan Otoya berubah menjadi senyum tipis dan menundukkan badan meminta maaf sudah membuat mereka khawatir.

"Kenapa kalian bisa di sini?"

"Kepala panti asuhan memberitahu tentang janji yang tak bisa kau tepati dulu." Dia menunjukkan foto ladang bunga matahari yang Otoya tempel di antara buku. Kalau Otoya mau memarahinya karena lancang membongkar barang-barangnya akan dia hadapi nanti. Yang lain pun mengatakan alasan mereka berada di sini dan Otoya kembali meminta maaf.

"Tidak ada hal yang harus diminta maaf." Kata Natsuki, cukup untuk mewakili STARISH tapi tidak untuknya.

"Otoya, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Kita sudah satu kamar sejak di akademi tapi aku tidak benar-benar berusaha memahamimu. Aku justru menambah bebanmu beberapa minggu ini. Maaf. Apa aku masih diizinkan untuk didekatmu?"

Ucapan yang terlalu berani bagi seorang Ichinose Tokiya untuk diucapkan di depan umum, bahkan Ren sampai bersiul sementara yang lain ternganga. Semua memang tahu perasaannya pada Otoya tapi tak ada yang mengira dia bisa sefrontal ini. Mungkin ada baiknya dia menunjukkan pada yang lain dibalik sikap tenangnya dia menyimpan banyak emosi, seperti meminta Tsukimiya menyiarkan Believe My Voice setelah Yumeoibito he no Symphony.

"Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lebih banyak tapi sejak kapan aku melarang Tokiya didekatku." Jawab Otoya, semburat merah yang jelas bukan dari sinar matahari menghias pemain gitar itu.

"Biar harus kuakui ini adegan yang manis, kami ada di sini Icchi, Ikki." Goda Ren, yang lain ikut mengangguk.

"Ah...eh….." Otoya yang salah tingkat benar-benar manis.

Pada akhirnya senyum secerah matahari Otoya kembali menghias. Senyum yang dia komentari sendiri sebagai senyum layaknya seorang _idol_. Acara _live _Song Festa bisa dilewati dengan anggota lengkap, tak lupa seruan bahagia fans saat Otoya menyambut dengan senyum lebar.

Dia belum bisa bicara dengan Otoya selama perjalanan pulang di dalam mobil, Cecil sudah duduk di sebelah Otoya lebih dulu. Mencurahkan semua kecemasan bahkan tidak sengaja terlepas memanggil 'Oto-_nii_', yang langsung mendapat seruan 'imut' dari Natsuki dan meminta Cecil terus memanggil Otoya seperti itu tapi Cecil menolak tegas, beralasan itu panggilan spesial. Sesampainya di asrama mereka masih mengobrol sebentar, membahas lagu duet Otoya. Dia sempat takut pembicaraan ini akan melukai Otoya lagi, tapi Otoya membalasnya tanpa perbedaan, nampaknya sudah menerima menjadi bagian dirinya. Dia tak akan tahu sampai semua anggota memutuskan ini hari yang panjang dan sudah waktunya beristirahat. Mereka masih memiliki pekerjaan besok.

"Maaf, sudah seenaknya membuka barang-barangmu." Ucap Tokiya setelah menutup pintu.

"Maksud Tokiya?" Tanya Otoya bingung, mengambil duduk di sofa.

"Aku membongkar bukumu untuk ini. Maaf." Dia letakkan foto padang bunga matahari yang dicabutnya dari halaman buku di depan Otoya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tokiya berusaha mencariku, jadi kali ini aku tidak akan marah, tapi kalau tanpa alasan lain ceritanya."

Dia tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja, itu barang-barangmu, biarpun sejak akademi kita satu kamar, aku tetap tidak boleh sembarangan mengacak-acak." Balasnya. "Ada apa?" Tambahnya melihat perubahan ekspresi Otoya yang tampak sadar sesuatu dan berpikir.

"Sejak akademi kita satu kamar….sejak itu juga Tokiya menyukaiku, kan."

"Ya." Jawabnya lembut tapi penuh kepastian.

"Kenapa tidak melakukan apa pun? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu…."

"Otoya." Digenggamnya satu tangan Otoya. "Apa kau tahu perasaan 'suka' yang sebenarnya? 'Cinta'? Aku tidak mau memaksamu merasakan hal yang kau kunci karena itu aku hanya diam. Kupikir kalau kau harus menyukai seseorang, itu karena kau sendiri yang membuka pintunya." Tapi kenyataan berbicara lain, Eiichilah yang memaksa agar pintu itu terbuka. Dia memang tak akan pernah menyukai kejadian itu, tapi kalau pada akhirnya Otoya mulai belajar untuk memahami dan menerima perasaan suka, dia pun tak akan membahasnya lagi.

Otoya terdiam. "Aku masih belum paham. Perasaan ini mungkin apa yang dimaksud suka dan cinta, tapi...kenapa sangat menyesakkan. Aku takut."

"Suka dan cinta memang bukan perasaan yang selalu indah, Otoya menguncinya sejak kecil dan sekarang harus mengalami banyak hal sekaligus, pasti menjadi hal menakutkan." Genggaman tangannya semakin erat. "Tapi aku akan selalu didekatmu. Kalau kau merasa takut katakan saja, apa yang Otoya rasakan, katakan. Bukankah ada perkataan 'kebahagiaan jika dibagi akan berlipat ganda sedangkan kesusahan akan menjadi separuh'. Separuh ketakutanmu, rasa sesakmu, semuanya juga kutanggung."

Otoya merona mendengar ucapannya, bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu darimana semua kata-kata itu muncul, hanya mengikuti dorongan hatinya. Nanti dia pasti akan merasa malu sendiri dengan yang sudah dia ucapkan, tapi saat ini dia hanya fokus pada Otoya, menyampaikan semua.

"Termasuk kegelapan hatiku?" Guman Otoya, menundukkan kepala.

"Next Door, benar kan. Aku sudah dengar demonya dari Nanami-san."

Tangan Otoya terkepal dalam genggamannya. "Bukan lagu yang sepertiku kan."

Dia menggeleng, mengejutkan Otoya.

"Aku pernah mengatakan senyummu seperti petunjuk arah bagi STARISH dan sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir seperti itu, sebagai Ichinose Tokiya anggota STARISH. Tapi sebagai pribadiku sendiri, baik Otoya tersenyum atau tidak, Otoya tetap Otoya. Sisi gelap jiwamu, luka hatimu, semua itu yang membuatmu seperti sekarang."

"Kalau kau sedang tak ingin tersenyum di depanku, lakukan saja. Kalau kau ingin menangis, tidak usah ditutupi. Itu tidak akan mengurangi perasaanku, karena semua itu Otoya. Aku akan selalu di sisimu, menerimamu, melindungimu, dan membuatmu tersenyum lagi."

Jawaban yang juga dia berikan saat menghadapi Eiichi kembali kemarin. Kalau Eiichi hanya bisa menerima sisi gelap jiwa Otoya, dia akan membuat Otoya kembali tersenyum di saat kegelapan itu mulai menghantuinya lagi. Reaksi Eiichi sama seperti reaksinya di pertemuan pertama, membalik posisi mereka. Dia tak menganggap ini kemenangan karena dia bisa mendapat jawaban seperti ini berkat serangan Eiichi juga, mereka kembali setara sebagai rival.

"Next Door lagu yang bagus. Itu isi hatimu, kenapa aku harus mengatakan 'tidak sepertimu'. Otoya tak membohongi diri saat menyanyikannya, sama seperti lagumu yang lain." Pelan tangannya terjulur menyentuh pipi Otoya. Beberapa saat Otoya menatapnya sebelum memejamkan mata dan menyamankan diri pada sentuhannya, penuh rasa tenang dan damai. Apa dia boleh berharap Otoya akan memilihnya sekarang?

"Besok...rekaman resmi Next Door. Apa Tokiya mau menemani?"

Jadi Otoya sudah memilih. Besok dia akan mendengar jawabannya bersama Eiichi.

"Ya." Ucapnya dengan jantung mulai berdegup lebih kencang.

* * *

Ditatapnya Tokiya yang bersandar ke dinding studio terakhir kali sebelum intro terdengar di _headphone_, berkonsentrasi pada lagu. Baik Tokiya dan Eiichi serius dengannya, berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya dengan cara masing-masing. Eiichi menyadarkannya ada sisi di dalam dirinya yang dia sembunyikan. Tokiya selalu mengawasinya sejak di akademi. Keduanya Alpha yang layak dipilih. Tapi gigitan hanya bisa diberikan oleh satu Alpha. Dia tidak tahu apa pilihannya memang pilihan yang tepat, Alpha yang dia inginkan, karena itu dia memutuskan mengikuti perasaan di dadanya.

Rekamannya berjalan sempurna. Eiichi memujinya karena dia tetap bisa memberikan perasaan yang sama di dalam lagu meski menurut kata-kata ketua HEAVENS itu kondisinya berbeda. Dia hanya tersenyum pasrah saat kata-kata itu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tokiya. Setelah mulai menerima perasaan ini, dia bisa melihat seseram apa persaingan antar Alpha.

"Kau tersenyum lagi." Ucap Eiichi setelah mereka bertiga berada di belakang studio, tempat yang dianggapnya paling aman dari telinga usil. Bagaimanapun juga dia sadar gosip hubungan antar _idol_ tetap menempati nomor satu di tabloid. STARISH dan HEAVENS sudah cukup mendapat pemberitaan, tak perlu dia tambah.

"Ya. Aku tahu aku sudah kehilangan banyak hal. Ayah yang hanya sekedar nama, ibu yang tak mengingatku lagi, orang yang sudah membesarkanku meninggal karena sakit, semua itu menyakitkan. Aku sempat berhenti tersenyum dan perlahan tanpa sadar tak mau kehilangan lagi, kadang aku membuat senyum palsu." Dia berjalan ke depan Eiichi, dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat ketakutan yang berusaha Tokiya sembunyikan di balik mata birunya. "Eiichi sudah mengingatkanku pada janji penting dan menyadarkanku pada perasaan yang kukunci. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu….tapi maaf." Ditundukkan kepalanya. Ini jawabannya untuk Eiichi. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku memang belum paham perasaan ini sepenuhnya dan sampai sekarang masih menakutkan, tapi kalau aku harus menghadapinya, aku ingin bersama dengan Tokiya."

Setelah beberapa detik hanya keheningan, dia mengangkat kepalanya kembali, menatap ke arah Tokiya yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu, Alpha." Tangan kanannya terjulur pada Tokiya diikuti senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Butuh tiga detik lebih sampai Tokiya menggenggam tangannya, saling menautkan jari. Senyum penuh rasa bahagia yang jarang muncul di wajah Tokiya sekarang tampak jelas.

"Otoya mungkin milikmu sekarang, tapi artis pembuka SSS tetap HEAVENS." Kata Eiichi, mengakui satu kekalahan.

"Kalau tetap kukatakan artis pembuka SSS STARISH?" Tantang Tokiya, melingkarkan tangan yang tak tertaut di pinggangnya, membuatnya mau tak mau membelakangi Eiichi.

"Hmph. Tidak kusangka kau pria yang rakus." Eiichi membalik badan, berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Jangan sampai aku harus membuat merebut Otoya darimu."

"Tidak akan." Balas Tokiya tegas.

"To….Tokiya….tidak perlu menantang Eiichi lagi kan." Protesnya begitu mendapat kesempatan bicara setelah momen yang menegangkan. Tokiya tak menjawab tapi ekspresinya mengatakan 'tidak peduli'. "_Mou_, Tokiya."

Aneh. Sebelumnya perasaan yang menjalar di dadanya hanya memberinya takut dan sesak, tapi sama seperti kemarin malam, merasakan hangat tubuh Tokiya membuatnya seketika merasa tenang dan damai. Dia memang belum paham apa itu suka dan cinta sepenuhnya, Tokiya sudah mengatakan mereka bukan perasaan yang sepenuhnya membahagiakan, dia bisa merasakan sakit lagi…..

"!" Tubuhnya terlonjak saat tengkuknya dicium.

Tapi Tokiya akan selalu ada di sisinya.

* * *

_Omake_

Wajah Tokiya menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat terbangun. _Double_ _bed_ yang menggantikan tempat tidur tingkat dua minggu setelah dia menerima Tokiya jadi tidak terlalu berguna kalau tiap bangun mereka selalu mendapati di pelukan masing-masing. Tiap pagi selalu menjadi pagi yang istimewa bisa menjadi yang pertama melihat Tokiya, tapi pagi ini benar-benar spesial. Meski sekujur badannya masih terasa sakit yang dia yakin harus diistirahatkan seharian; jadwalnya sudah dikosongkan mengantisipasi hal ini; rasa senang membuncah di dadanya.

Hari ini tanggal 6 Agustus. Ulang tahun Tokiya.

Rasa sakit terbakar di tengkuknya menjadi hadiahnya untuk Tokiya.

Gigitan Alpha.

Tanda bahwa dia sudah menerima perasaannya.

Memang seperti Tokiya katakan, memahami perasaan suka tak akan mudah, butuh proses yang kadang membuatnya tak fokus pada lagu, frustasi, kesal, tak ingin tersenyum, tapi di tiap momen itu Tokiya selalu di sisinya. Saat Alpha itu tak bisa secara fisik hadir akibat sibuk dengan pekerjaan, suaranya di telepon akan menggantikan. Semakin hari dia semakin yakin dengan perasaannya dan memutuskan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Tokiya dia akan memberikan apa yang Alphanya inginkan. Sepanjang malam Tokiya memperlakukannya lembut, tubuhnya masih ingat bagaimana tangan halus itu menyentuhnya, kecupan dari bibir, dan…..

"Memikirkan apa?" Tokiya yang sudah bangun tertawa kecil. "Wajahmu semerah ini."

"Ti….tidak ada." Bohongnya.

"Otoya tak pintar berbohong." Tangan Tokiya menariknya mendekat, membuatnya terpekik kaget. "Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya."

"_Tanjoubi omedettou_, Tokiya."

Dia pernah menganggap saat mendapat gigitan, lagu tak lagi menjadi prioritas. Dia salah. Lagu selalu menjadi prioritas, di tempat yang sama dengan Tokiya, dan dia tak menganggap ini menakutkan. Dibenamkan kepalanya ke dada Tokiya. Tenang dan damai. Dia tak punya alasan untuk takut.

* * *

**Maap kalo ada typo atau salah2 v.v**


End file.
